


Launches

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of winter is extra-special for Hermione this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Launches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



Hermione had always liked the first snow of winter. Eventually she would grow tired of the everlasting white and grey, but the first day was special. She sent Harry and Ron off flying with a kiss, telling them, "Bring the snow back to me, please?"

They laughed and flew off through the cold damp air. Hermione watched them for a while, well bundled, before going inside to heat pumpkin juice and get out the jar of cauldron cakes that Molly Weasley had sent over the day before. She also brought out the packet that she'd purchased at a Muggle chemist's the week before. Doubtless there were wizarding methods of finding out what she wanted to know, but Hermione was more comfortable with the Muggle technique.

It was a simple thing to do, really. She thought about waiting for her two men but decided that she wanted to go through this particular moment of tension alone. They had already been disappointed in the past, more than once. When she saw the results this time, however, Hermione's smile could have been used in an advertisement for her parents' practice. She hurried back outside.

The first snowflakes of the winter dusted her hair and eyelashes with stars by the time that Harry and Ron swooped down to land beside her, but they were nothing beside the glow in her eyes as she told them that they were going to be parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inell for holiday 2007.


End file.
